Methods and devices for access devices to allow improved manipulation of organs and/or instruments within the body by creating working spaces within the body and adjacent to a target site. The methods and devices can be used in various parts of the body. One particular application includes the use of the access devices and methods to advanced devices to a surface of the heart to create atrial lesion patterns one or more atrial surfaces of the heart.
Scope based surgical tools (e.g., elongated cannula/tubular devices that allow viewing of internal body tissues) provide surgeons with an ability to view a surgical site through a lens/fiber optic/camera of the scope and also provide an ability to access the surgical site through a working channel of the tool. In some cases, a scope permits the surgeon to access internal body tissue by passing the scope through a small diameter opening, port, or trocar placed in a surface of the body.
In many surgical procedures, the surgeon must also dissect tissue to gain access to the intended target site. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,816 (the entirety of which is incorporated by reference) teaches a simple blunt dissector having a cannulated single lumen device with a mandrel inserted into the device for carrying a simple textured cloth that provides a textured surface. However, such basic devices are used in addition to the scopes that are used for such minimally invasive procedures. The additional blunt dissector requires an additional entry port or must be exchanged with other tools that are advanced through the entry site. In addition, a physician must manipulate a scope as well as the blunt dissection device.
Increasingly, scopes are being adapted to assist in the dissection of tissue to eliminate the need for an additional dissection device. Clearly, doing so reduces the number of devices that a physician must manipulate in the surgical area as well as the number of devices that are advanced through the body opening/port/incision. Many conventional devices rely upon balloon-type structures for dissection of tissue via expansion of the balloon or close-ended obturator-type structures that dissect via dilation via insertion of the closed end.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,018 to Fogarty et al. (the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein) discloses a balloon dissection apparatus having an elongate balloon that performs the tissue dissection. However, because this dissection relies upon somewhat uncontrollable expansion of the balloon (as the internal balloon pressure increases), the physician typically has less control over the amount of tissue dissection as compared to using a non-expanding structure to physically dissect tissue.
While obturator type devices avoid the problems with somewhat unpredictable dissection via balloon expansion, such devices are still not optimal. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,592,604; 6,752,756; and 7,001,404 (the entirety of each patent incorporated by reference herein) describe tissue dissection devices having with closed ends (where such ends act as obturators). The closed ends are generally translucent to allow for visualization therethrough. Yet, dissection of tissue occurs via dilation of the tissue using the closed end. U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,448 (the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein) discloses a combination balloon dissector having an obturator associated with the balloon dissector assembly.
In any event, the balloon dissection or dissection via obturator dilation as described above do not provide the physician with the ability to tease or loosen adjoining tissue for a more controlled dissection of tissue.
Another drawback with conventional devices is their failure to accommodate removal of debris that is generated by the tissue dissection process. Such debris interferes with visualization through the scope. For example, during tissue dissection the resultant blood often smears the visualization scope. Alternatively, tissue debris (e.g., fatty deposits, etc.) present at the surgical site adheres to the visualization element. Even bodily fluids and the inherent body temperature can combine to produce condensation over the visualization scope. Often, a separate irrigation source must flush the distal end of the scope to maintain proper visualization. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,825 (incorporated h reference herein) discloses a cannula based irrigation system having a separate moveable irrigation member within the device.
Without the ability to irrigate the scope, a physician will be forced to repeatedly remove the scope from the surgical site and body for cleaning. Removal and cleaning of the scope increases the length and therefore the risk associated with the surgical procedure. Moreover, apart from the debris, in the obturator-type devices described above, the closed transparent end of the device often causes a distorted view of the working area.
Atrial fibrillation surgery is one example of a surgical procedure that relies upon dissection of tissue to access the target tissue site. To access the fibrillation surgery site, a physician typically dissects through tissue under direct visualization using an endoscope. Preferably, once the physician reaches the target site, the physician will establish a working channel or access path to the target site for the advancement of various surgical devices.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved access devices that are configured to aid a physician during dissection of various tissues to access a target tissue site by providing the ability to gently dissect as well as establish space required to perform the intended procedure. The improved methods and devices described herein offer improved access to tissue regions within the body, especially those organs in the thoracic cavity. However, the devices and methods have applicability to any region in the body apart from the thoracic cavity.
For convenience, the following disclosure makes reference an endoscope as the scope based device. However, the inventive devices and methods described herein specifically include the use of any number of scope based devices generally similar to an endoscope; for example, any type of rigid or flexible tube with a light delivery system and a visualization source that transmits an image to the viewer, and (optionally) a working channel or lumen that permits delivery of an additional device through the scope.